


『雉烟』蝉歌

by Potatowine



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatowine/pseuds/Potatowine
Summary: 漫长夏四里两人犯傻的日常
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Smoker
Kudos: 1





	『雉烟』蝉歌

花粉结束了一个春天的飞行后，终于找到了一朵温暖潮//湿的花//蕊继续又一次生命的轮回，有的则落进土壤消失不见。

飞鸟的白羽划破炙热的天空，险些被骄阳灼伤翅膀，在远离地面的高空承受着更加难//耐的高温，或在雨水来临之前，紧贴地面飞行划破沉闷凝固的空气，从它的角度俯瞰整个小镇，空旷的田地充斥着鲜嫩的绿色和鹅黄，只有零散的几片深色的屋顶才不会刺痛它的眼睛，羽毛下轻盈的骨骼在被阳光融化之前飞到最近的树枝上，躲在树荫里扇扇翅膀驱赶着燥热。每一棵树都承载着无数个肆意高歌的生命，蝉鸣充斥整个夏天无论走到哪里都逃不开这些聒噪的小生物，沉睡在途中数十年的时间终于能够见到夏日的阳光，没有什么能够阻止阻止渺小之物对生命的赞扬和歌颂，也许在夏天结束的时候他们会接二连三的死去。

创造出夏天的画家用尽所有颜料来描绘它，夏天是一个色彩饱和度很高的季节。笔尖结块的颜料纷纷融化，画布开始不可控制地沁出汗水，将一切颜色融进人们期待的雨中。

斯摩格很少想过换一个视角观察这个世界，这个夏天绝大多数时间他都躺在榻榻米上，把视角放低能够看到更多不一样的东西，那些曾经在他俯视的眼中微不足道的事物如今都被放大在他眼前，身体贴近地面和他在大海上漂泊的感受不同，他享受着久违的安静平和，但是这个世界无论何时都会发出声响——蝉鸣充斥着他的耳朵，斯摩格时常会对这些来源于自然的噪音产生不满，多数时间它们被作为夏天的背景音乐自然的融进每一天的生活，毕竟夏日漫长。

一间老式民宿，和他们习惯生活的本部装修风格完全不同，是另外一种生活环境。位于人烟稀少的小镇里，田野的中聚集着几户人家但相隔较远，每一家都过着自己的生活。忙碌而紧张的本部不适合他们度过夏天里难得的假期。被库赞带来到这里的时候，斯摩格感觉自己仿佛回到了童年时期居住的地方，只不过这里没有永远到达不了的远山，只有寂寞的庭院和空旷的青田，没有建筑物的阻挡，来自远方的风可以直接拂过麦田吹到他的脸上，满是清淡的花香和阳光的味道。

他们从一位年迈的女士那里租到了这间民宿，房子的主人在离开前多次嘱咐他们不要把纸门戳破，但确实每次库赞开门的时候都要小心，在他的手下摇晃纸门的好像下一秒就要直直的翻倒下去。这间二层民宿对于他们两个人来说还是太大了，一楼的地板铺满了正宗的榻榻米，无论躺或坐都很方便，客厅的中间摆着一张矮矮的小方桌，一天中的绝大多数时间他们会围在桌边，库赞喜欢待在屋子里，即使什么也不做，因为外面实在太热了。

通向庭院的门廊总是在太阳之下暴晒，浅浅的屋檐只能遮住一点木板的边缘，不过一旦到了晚上，门廊就会成为绝佳的乘凉圣地。庭院里种着几棵矮小的树，结出的不知名的沉甸甸的果实在枝头摇摇欲坠，即使个头已经成长到足以采摘的大小，但直到掉在地上也无人问津。茂密的枝叶形成一道屏障，将屋子和外面的田野隔离起来，总有一只疯长的枝丫伸出稀疏的铁栅栏向外面的世界招手，因为在他们两个人来之前，这里一直都太寂寞了，但是它们本身却从未安静过，专属于夏天的声音从这里发出，仍然不断的向外扩散，蝉鸣尖锐而聒噪仿佛永不停歇，偶尔它们会因为一只鸟的到来暂时安静下来，就在斯摩格决定入睡的时候又马上发出扰人的声响，一瞬间夏天都被燃烧起来。

二楼则是他们很少涉足的地方，刚来到这的时候，斯摩格想在二楼的书架上找一些书来读一读，迈上最后一节台阶时，他感到自己仿佛瞬间窒息，闷热的二楼无法让人多待一秒。我受不了了，好几次门廊外面的阳光照在身上时斯摩格都闭着眼睛皱起眉头，自言自语的抱怨道，我要到楼上睡了，但事实上他从未离开身下那块舒适的榻榻米。

客厅的墙壁上挂满了木质的相框，里面的照片都已经泛黄。每张照片都是不同的人和房东的合影，应该是从前的房客留下的。房子里的所有家具都极具年代感，柜子上摆着一只斜靠在墙上的木板，上面用图钉扎着好多照片，各种夏日的风景以及一些日常的小物。

库赞提出过要不要试试用影像来记录假期生活：就当留个纪念，但斯摩格表示自己只能欣赏，确实，他们的每一天都过得平平淡淡甚至有些无聊。隔壁的房间通向玄关，隔着一半的墙后面是厨房。他们习惯把所有的窗户都打开，但少有风通过，他们不得不用力的呼吸着从凝固的空气中汲取氧气。中午是他们一天当中度过的最难熬最漫长的时间，一天当中全部的热量仿佛都集中在这几个小时，让人既想要昏昏沉沉的躺平午休，短暂又漫长的夏日梦中渗透出露骨的欲//望，因高温膨胀的血管和肌肉里包含隐秘的疯//狂，被阳光和燥//热包裹的歇斯底里。

午后最耀眼的光亮透过门廊闯入屋内，仅隔几步之遥散发着令人难以忍受的热量，房间里没有多余的家具，这给他们的活动提供了更大的空间，库赞可以尽管在地面上舒展身体，他们尽量减少居家的衣着，甚至连自身的皮肤都不愿相互触碰，但他们依旧愿意在热的无法忍受的时候交换一个激//烈缠//绵或者短暂清淡的吻，在夏日里一个吻究竟是镇定剂还是助燃剂，是吻过后各自笑着分开还是继续交换汗水，索性选择歇斯底里的发//泄享受疯//狂之后的宁静。

来自门廊的阳光过于刺眼，覆盖在身下那一块地方已经积攒了足够的热量，斯摩格无意识的翻过身体面对阴凉的墙壁。一到夏天他感觉自己会比以往变得更加急躁，但库赞总有安抚他满足他的方法，他很少能够不受蝉鸣影响真正地沉入午睡，已是暮夏时分但炎热依然丝毫没有减退，庭院的蝉鸣一直充斥着斯摩格的耳朵，房间里静悄悄。

在小方桌的另一端，库赞背对门廊托着脸颊打瞌睡，有足够清晰的意识支撑身体不倒下去，通常情况下没有什么能够阻止休息睡觉的他很少不能够真正的沉入午睡，被头发覆盖的脖颈实在闷热的难以忍受，他才将头发扎在脑后，渐渐地斯摩格也接受了这个新发型。

库赞睁开眼看到桌子对面他赤//裸的脊背随着呼吸微微起伏，他今天倒是睡的格外安稳，库赞心想——但无论怎么努力他自己今天中午确实是睡不着了。

四周看了看琢磨着找点事情做，小心翼翼地将折叠起来的有些麻木的长腿从方桌下面移出来，生怕惊扰了对面正在熟睡的人，支撑着膝盖站起来，拆开箍住头发的皮圈揉了揉酸痛的发根，又重新将他们绑起来，转过头眯起眼睛看着门廊外面，被太阳照的有些反光的庭院，坐的有些久了，他想到外面去走走。

披上一件薄衬衣从门廊出去，整个人沐浴在阳光里，闭起眼睛习惯了一会强烈的光线，隔着眼皮都能感觉阳光的刺眼，让人不得不屈服，往前走了几步，左边是通向玄关的小路，经常有一只棕黄的小土狗会从院子的缝隙中钻进来闯入。他们的家里，在小路尽头轻轻叫唤两声，就能引起库赞的注意，远远的看到小狗奔跑过来，爪子刨起的尘土粘在脏兮兮的毛发上，嘴角咧开吐着舌头，一脸兴奋冲到库赞脚边。这时库赞再一次见到了它，爪子在地面上发出踏踏的声响，他蹲下来迎接，伸出手和活泼的小朋友打个照面，小狗仅仅比库赞的手大一点，他能够轻松把他抓起来放在掌心里揉，小狗沾了灰土的爪子踩在他的脚趾上，他的手指拨弄着小狗胸前的毛发勾起他的下巴，小狗乖巧的舔着他的指尖，仿佛一切都停止住的。

夏日午时，这只小狗给他无聊的时间增添了些乐趣，玩着玩着库赞故意把手指探入小狗嘴里磨蹭它的犬牙和薄薄的舌头，这些动作似乎冒犯到了对方，稚嫩的叫声表达着对调皮的大人很不满并不锋利的犬齿轻轻咬住他的指腹，力度不足以刺破皮肤倒也有些轻微的疼痛，库赞不想玩了便站起身来，小狗立刻跑掉，他有些失落地梳理了一下头发，感叹道：夏天很容易失控啊。中午漫长的时光重新安静下来，而库赞失掉了一名玩伴。

他只好回到院子里在几棵树下躲避太阳，头顶不断传来机械的蝉鸣，只是自然的选择、夏天独有的现象，库赞本对这些声音并不反感，但是今天确实是蝉鸣打扰了他的午休。抬头努力从交错的树叶之间寻找那些蝉的身影，但除了深色的树干没有看到任何东西，它们似乎隐藏在更深的树叶后面。他试着轻轻拍了拍树干，眼前掉落一个东西在地上，捡起来发现是一只打火机那么大的蝉，断断续续的发出滋滋的声音，透明的翅膀微微扇动似乎想着尽力于飞到原来的树枝上。

库赞看着它在自己手掌中挣扎，在一切因高温停止出的景象中他在奋力挣脱，他们与复杂的世界隔离开来，仿佛再也回不去海军总部，永远不会接到下一个出航任务，没有一份多余的报告文书，即使假期将要和夏天一起结束，他们将重新回归自己的本职工作，重新变成推动世界转动的齿轮中一颗小小的零件——连他们都是如此渺小的存在，更何况这些寿命只有几十天的昆虫，一想到夏天过去的时候，它们可能会接二连三地死去，库赞就原谅了这些渺小的生命，而树上的合唱团也因为这一名成员小小的坠//落事故一下子变得安静起来，但马上继续鸣叫，此时库赞感觉到蝉鸣声被隔绝在了什么东西背后，太阳的角度发生了明显的变化，透过门廊，他勉强能够看到墙上悬挂的钟表，随手把手中的蝉往上一扔，迈开腿向房子旁边的小路走去。

从庭院向屋内张望，隔着桌子看到斯摩格依旧背对着自己熟睡。不知不觉中钟表的时针已经走到三的位置，无所事事的日子里，他们总能把短暂的午后小憩延长很久，漫长的中午逐渐醒来。

等一下再叫醒他好了，库赞走到旁边的小路上，绕过半座房子来到厨房，灶台上干干净净，洗碗池里泡着午饭剩下的碗筷，两人都不着急去清洗，饱食过后确实都懒得动。

在半面墙后面的角落里放着一只矮小的老式冰箱，刚刚能够到达库赞的腰际，夏天的时候人们渴望一切比自己体温低的东西，从搬到这里他们就热衷于用各种东西填充他们的冰箱，啤酒和西瓜，甚至还有上次在路边随手摘下了几朵野花，也被放进冰箱里冷藏保鲜，库赞想到是自己执意将花带回来的，还说这样做是想看看这花如果没有水能够活多久。他拿出已经枯萎的花撩了撩干枯的花茎，垂落的花瓣无力地甩来甩去。库赞将它们放在冰箱的顶部开始猫着腰在里面寻找下午茶的点心。

昨天煮好了青梅酒放在冰箱冷藏一天口味依旧不减，酸甜的味道和着梅子的清香，淡绿色的液体看起来还是过于鲜艳了，但喝起来味道却是一样的好，糯米团子需要拿出来放一会再吃，库赞伸手在冰箱里面摸索着玻璃罐装的梅子酱，沉重的瓶瓶罐罐摆在冰箱最里面的位置，他不得不半跪下来寻找。

近日两人一直被久久不散的夏乏力所困扰，酸味的食物可以刺//激人的味蕾让人变得稍微清醒一点。这时他发现了从本部带回的梅干，腌制过的梅肉变得干瘪，像一张张苍老的脸挤在透明的玻璃罐里，泡在糖水中的梅干更像是实验的标本，库赞觉得看起来不舒服就将糖水都倒掉了，小心翼翼的绕出其他的瓶瓶罐罐将梅干取出检查了一下，还没有发霉，决定尽快将它们吃掉。吃剩下的青团和水果继续放在冰箱里，夏天因为炎热人会食欲低下，两个不擅烹饪的人都表示懒得做饭，反正饿的时候用这些零食也能够填饱肚子。

薄薄的纸门后面人影晃动，怀抱着刚从冰箱里取出的瓶罐腾出一只手扒开门缝，不料纸门下方的边框被卡住，他手脚并用才勉强打开了门。

穿过一个空荡的房间来到客厅，斯摩格还在面对这边熟睡似乎并没有察觉到自己的到来，库赞小心翼翼地跨过他伸展开的手臂绕到方桌旁边把东西放好，却不小心踢到了桌腿，桌上的东西轻微摇晃，青梅酒的瓶子也倒在桌上，少许淡绿色的液体从瓶口溢出蔓延在桌角。

库赞不由得轻轻吸了口气，只见躺在地上的人后背动了动，从梦境中脱离出来艰难又缓慢，翻过身，半张脸被压的发红，睡眼惺忪的他朝门廊的方向看去，高大的男人不知所措的身影立在桌旁，斯摩格深深的呼吸了一口气，屋子里满是阳光的味道。库赞刚刚踏过的地板上涌上些尘土，在阳光的照射下变得清晰的飞舞着。

我吵醒你了吗？库赞盘腿坐下揉着磕痛的脚趾，迅速把倒下的瓶子立起来。

不，不是，白发男人面色潮//红，抹了把湿漉漉的额头和脖颈，是外面，太吵了。被隐秘在午休之外的蝉鸣在清醒后也变得清晰。

现在已经三点多了，你差不多也该醒了，起来吃点东西吧。

适应了外面的阳光后，斯摩格睁开眼睛才发现桌子上一片狼藉，叹了口气站起身去旁边的柜子上拿抹布，我睡了多久？

斯摩格清理着桌面的酒，库赞注意到他的左脸还有着被地板压出的一小块印记。

不知道，好像很久，库赞说着倒了两杯酒并把一杯推到他面前，晚上不会失眠吧？

斯摩格看起来还没完全清醒还是因为被天气和蝉叫打扰的没精神，他没有理会库赞的话，拿起散发着青梅香气的抹布放去一边，用手背搓着脸颊回到桌边重新坐下，捏起小小的酒碗将冰镇的酒一饮而尽，酸甜冰凉的液体滑入咽喉，呼了口气享受酒精和梅子的酸味带来的刺//激后的舒爽。

要再来一杯吗？库赞将他的酒碗重新填满。

两人围在桌旁，下午茶占据了晚餐前的时光。斯摩格只顾着喝酒，一旁的糯米团子开始融化，慢慢地瘫软下去，盛放梅干的罐子表面沁出水珠滑到桌面上形成小小的水潭，而另一罐腌制的青梅就显得乖巧了许多，圆润的梅子浮在褐色的水中，揭下罐子封口处的牛皮纸还能看到上面写着封罐的日期，库赞小心翼翼掀开杯铁丝扣住的盖子，像打开封印一个夏天的神秘的宝藏，经过一个季节的发酵梅子的酸味变得强烈，凑近先用嗅觉探查一下味道就会让人鼻尖发酸，库赞将罐子放下，眯起眼睛。

怎么，坏掉了吗？斯摩格放下酒碗，直接伸手沾了一点梅子之间的汁液尝了尝，激起沉睡的味蕾在舌根涌出唾液，斯摩格皱了皱鼻子，舌头在口腔里搅动扩散缓解过激的味道。

不坏，斯摩格勉强说出自己的判断，库赞用手指夹起一颗青梅，待表面的汁水落下后问他要不要吃。斯摩格探过头衔住梅子，将他的指尖一同包入口中，对于库赞的喂食斯摩格并不抗拒，在多余的汁液落下去之前全部舔食干净。

真像啊，库赞看着他微微扭曲的脸有些发笑，因为酸味的刺//激不停的吞咽着，这种时候接吻味道一定很糟糕，斯摩格拿开库赞手中的罐子凑上前亲了亲他的唇角，青梅的味道蔓延开来。

打算什么时候回去？软糯的团子在从指间漏下之前一口吃下，库赞舔了舔嘴角的梅子酱问道。

不着急走，再多呆两天。斯摩格拿起一杯水喝起来冲淡嘴里的味道，他说这些蝉鸣过于扰人但又无法可想，让它们再多叫一会吧，库赞说，夏天快要结束了。

等到晚上的时候会起风，会吹散白天困扰他们的燥热。庭院中的树会发出淡淡的暗香随晚风一同涌进屋内。他们坐在门廊上注视着院里浮动的树木和黄昏时大//片被染成暖色的天空，他们见证了绚烂的夏日里昼夜交替的景象，被白云遮盖了一天的天空逐渐褪去蓝色。

画家失手打翻了颜料盘，各种颜色混合在一起，斯摩格的眼中倒映出一片温柔的颜色，一种他难以形容的颜色，混合了红的鲜艳，橘的温暖，黄的灿烂，粉的柔和，他很少如此用心的欣赏这个世界的色彩，年幼时就喜欢在坐在门廊上打发漫长的夏日时光，一个人的时候什么都可以做，小腿搭在地板的边缘摇晃，草叶拂过它的脚指尖。一只手撑着身体，头靠在肩膀上注视远方，手边就是简易的晚餐。

简易的门廊也可以成为床铺，倚在木质的柱子上开始与清酒晚霞相伴的傍晚，暮夏的天气还是太过执着，而这些对于他们都不是大问题，斯摩格喜欢在夜晚呼吸，夹带着漫野花田气息的晚风涌进鼻腔，晚风渗入每一个毛孔，压抑在白日里停止生长的身体得到释放，被融化的颜料铺成斑斓的晚霞，他希望有一个淡淡的傍晚让一切看起来不那么刺眼，冷水冲开梅子酱浓郁的味道，倒入碎茶后梅子的酸甜拯救了茶叶廉价的苦涩，树丛中惊起一群飞鸟，在它们的白羽的衬托下天空慢慢黯淡下去，茶叶以一种奇异的姿态在水中舒展，直至沉到杯底。一切突然安静下来。

在看什么？库赞拿着一瓶酒和一盘小食从屋里走来，斯摩格挥了挥手示意让他陪自己坐一会。仰起头看门廊顶上挂着的灯笼，细碎的流苏纠缠在一起随风飘荡，蜡烛亮起的时候白色的纸罩被烘成暖色，悬在他们头顶永远是温和的光，照应晚霞梅子色的温柔。

冷食不能完全满足库赞的胃，喝点汤吧？库赞提议，斯摩格直接拿起酒瓶喝起来，库赞眼看着酒水溢出唇角，他一点一点的喝着似乎对他的请求无动于衷，我去把汤热一下，库赞再次站起身迈出门廊，从庭院里面走向厨房。

屋外再次只有他一人，斯摩格放下酒瓶走到庭院中，注意到西边的天空是更加浓郁的颜色，东方星辰渐隐，天空被光割裂，全然不似白日那般无法忍受，在阴暗的树下无法窥探到密叶深处，斯摩格转了个方向在树干上发现一只安静的蝉，在深色中有些突兀，他用手指一碰就掉了下来融进草间的泥土，那只蝉已经死去了而他也无法再将它捡起来。

这时库赞的声音从背后传来，端着汤坐在门廊上叫他过去，斯摩格回头看了看天黑尽之前最后一抹晚霞的颜色，庭院陷入黑暗，他才意识到蝉鸣已经消失了。

入夜，沉重的手臂搭在斯摩格的腰上，每次呼吸时都被轻轻抬起，庭院漆黑的树丛中时不时传来细碎的虫鸣，明亮的月夜被衬托得更加寂静，月光如丝撒在庭院里，草叶被染上冷清柔和的月色，树顶光洁的叶片在月下泛着光，纸门半开着通风，二人在客厅隔壁房间的地板上睡得安逸。

白日的蝉鸣已经随热气消散，相比之前这个今夜或许过于安静，月光透不过薄薄的纸门，闭上眼睛外面的虫鸣悄悄变得响亮，斯摩格醒来发现库赞的覆盖在自己的手背上，两只手十指相扣，他的指关节隔着一层皮肉硌得斯摩格的指骨发痛，想慢慢挣脱来反而被抓得更紧，指尖轻按着他柔软的掌心。

我知道你醒了，斯摩格沙哑的嗓音打破屋内的寂静，看到库赞颤动的睫毛和鼓起的卧蚕，睁开惺忪又带着笑意的眼睛，被眼下的卧蚕挤得剩一道狭小的缝隙。

失眠了吗？库赞挪了挪身体将他抱得更紧，隔着一层白背心嗅着他身上的味道，斯摩格费了些力气勉强扭过身子去吻他，不知是谁口中残留的酸梅的味道此时已经回甘，只剩下寂静的夜里一个甜丝丝的吻。

对着对方的嘴唇温柔地吮吸啃咬，本来一个晚安吻变得远远不够，斯摩格轻推开库赞桎梏住自己的手臂钻出他的怀抱，察觉到他的动作的库赞立刻坐起身，月光从门缝透露进来，库赞隐约看到他的脸色慢慢变得潮//红。

感觉热吗？说着伸手去试探斯摩格的额头，不料对方躲开他的手并无视掉多余的问话，两人都心知肚明。

白发男人爬到他身上对他低声耳语，我还想再听听那些蝉鸣。


End file.
